Claimed
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: "What happens when they Mark someone?" Aragorn asked. "They will do anything for the one they love," Gandalf said. "Even if it costs them their life." Legolas "Marks" Aragorn, claiming him as his mate for life, but the only problem is he fears he will be rejected so he runs. Aragorn must now choose between Arwen, the keeper of his heart and Legolas the one who Marked him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Legolas has Marked on Aragorn, choosing Aragorn as his mate for life. Aragorn however is unaware. Starts off One-Sided! But eventually turns into Yaoi.**

Chapter 1

The lands had been peaceful since the fall of Sauron. Aragorn had been accepted as king of Gondor and all was as it should have been.

The wind blew through Legolas's hair and it almost chilled him. He knew he had to leave soon, he hadn't told his friends why for he feared he never could. He looked down at the lands surrounding the kingdom with a heavy feeling in his chest. He couldn't believe what he had done…

He remembered when Aragorn touched the eye in the globe Gandalf had kept hidden and how he caught his friend's fall, he remembered when Aragorn was about left for dead until Frodo dropped the ring into the fire, Legolas saw nothing around him in that moment, only his friend in dire need and he rushed to his aide. He remembered all the moments him and Aragorn had shared…and how they could share no more.

Legolas hopped down from his perch and walked along the grounds of the castle, unaware of anything but the nature around him.

"Gandalf," Aragorn had been watching the grounds as well and had caught sight of his friend. "May I ask you something?"

"But of course my dear king," Gandalf sat, smoking his pipe and silently celebrating victory in his own way. "What is it that trouble's you?"

"It is Legolas…" the king sighed, leaning against the wall and seeming more troubled since the times the war had begun. "He's been keeping to himself, that is not like him, he leaves without warning and sits alone, it's almost as if he's avoiding his friends…I'm…worried about him."

Aragorn looked over once again to see Legolas simply walking with a solemn look on his face. The man clearly seemed deeply troubled over something. Aragorn simply wished only to help his friend, but Legolas had been distant ever since the war. Aragorn had been left to wonder what was truly wrong. Surely his friend was not ill? Or losing his sanity? Aragorn had heard of men coming back from war that had become insane from the things they had seen, but Legolas, Aragorn decided was much too strong for that.

"Legolas is troubled," Gandalf studied the elf from afar. "And I may know exactly why."

"What is it?" Aragorn eagerly stepped towards the old wizard, hoping for a good answer.

"When elves fall in love they pick a mate for life," Gandalf began to explain. "They "Mark" their mate which is an invisible bond they have with the person they have chosen to be their mate, the bond is only as strong as the elf makes it to be and Legolas…he has Marked someone I can tell, and he's either not particularly happy about it, or he is fearful about it."

"Who has he marked," Aragorn asked. "How can you tell?"

"It is impossible to tell." Gandalf smoked some more.

"What happens when they Mark someone?" Aragorn seemed almost too eager.

"They will do anything for the one they love," Gandalf stopped smoking and faced Aragorn with all seriousness. "Even if it costs them their life."

Legolas felt his heart being tugged on. He knew he could not stay in Gondor. The bond was too strong, soon it would overpower him and his thoughts would only be of the one he'd Marked on. He walked over to his white horse, who was still wearing his battle gear. The horse whinnied almost seeming afraid of his rider. Legolas patted his nose; he spoke to him in Elvish, and it often, he found calmed him down.

Legolas still had enough food packed in his rucksack for a journey of about three days; if he rode nonstop he could make it to Mirkwood without running out. He sighed, packing more than enough water and some medical supplies. He thrust his carefully crafted bow and quiver onto his back and mounted his horse. The horse neighed and bucked upwards.

"Woah there." He exclaimed, grabbing hold of the reins and steadying the steed.

Legolas looked back only once, he swore he could feel the presence of his old friend Aragorn's eyes upon him but he shook it off.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay my dear friend," he said to no one in particular, but it was directed towards the king if he had been there. "But I have claimed someone I cannot have…I'm so sorry."

Legolas kicked his horse and the creature tore off across the land. Legolas forced tears to stop falling from his eyes as his ride bounded down the countryside and soon disappeared along with him into the forest.

Aragorn paced back in forth in his study. He couldn't believe what Gandalf had told him. Legolas was in love, but with whom? Aragorn scratched his chin, wracking his brain on who would want to make his friend leave the kingdom over love. He knew love wasn't as simple for the elf as it was for man, but he couldn't understand why Legolas was so upset over this.

"_They will do anything for the one they love…even if it costs them their life."_

Aragorn shook his head…no…it was impossible.

Then he thought back…

_Pippen was struggling to even breathe as the Palintar was taking over his mind. Aragorn, without thinking raced over to the Hobbit and grabbed the orb, he felt sudden intense pain and he cried out. Legolas was the only other thing he saw, the look on the elf's face was one of terror as he grabbed Aragorn and pulled him away from the orb, still holding him as the orb fell to the ground and was covered by Gandalf's sheet._

Aragorn shook his head more and held it.

_The war was over, but the battle at the gate of Mordor was the worst. Aragorn was fighting a giant orc. The orc was about to crush him like an ant, Aragorn saw nothing but his life flash before his eyes before he looked over at Legolas as his eyes made contact with the elf's. Legolas's face went stone cold and his gaze became one of determination and sheer fear. He pushed past orcs and monsters alike, not caring about them or protecting his own body. It seemed as if…all he cared about was Aragorn._

"He," Aragorn said to himself breathlessly. "He Marked on…me…"

**Read and Review**

**A/N: So Legolas has left, for fear of rejection? Poor elf…what will happen to him on his journey?**

**And as for Aragorn…will he return Legolas's love?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Legolas stood on the edge of his father's porch. His mind was everywhere but where it should have been. The air was cool yet heavy, at least in his opinion it was heavy. His heart was heavy as well. He knew when an elf Marked it was hard to stay away from the person they'd claimed, but he didn't know it'd be this hard.

"The bond is strong," his oldest female friend, Serifina said as she stood by him. "Soon you will not be able to resist them…"

"That's why I left," Legolas sighed and turned away, walking over to the waterfall and letting his fingers run through the water. "The person I marked already has a mate."

"Soon it will consume you until you are by his side," Serifina said. "You are not the first elf to Mark a human, but you are the first to Mark a man…"

A moment of silence passed between them. Legolas couldn't believe she knew about who he'd Marked. She was smart though.

"I-I do admit it," Legolas sighed again. "I feel protective over him…and I love him…"

"He WILL be your mate Legolas whether you realize it or not," Serifina touched her friend's arm. "He just doesn't know it yet. He will fall in love with you, there will be no way to stop it, the bond you have placed on him can never be broken…you are practically one with him."

This had been Legolas's biggest fear. He couldn't bear the thought of loving a man who'd never love him back.

"I didn't mean to Mark on him…" Legolas said, seeming more longing than sad.

"No one ever means to Mark on a claimed one," Serifina tried her best to comfort her friend. "But sometimes we do…it's hard, but we live with it…"

"Aragorn my love," Arwen gingerly touched her husband's cheek. "What is wrong, you've been distraught for hours now?"

"O-oh…" Aragorn stuttered his mind had been elsewhere. "Nothing my dear…just an old friend left before I could…say goodbye."

"That's too bad my dear," Arwen played with Aragorn's hair. "Perhaps you could visit him soon?"

"I-I think I will…" Aragorn broke their embrace, he didn't know why he suddenly felt so light and airy, it was as if someone had come along and put a spell on him. He felt his heart to make sure he wasn't having a heart attack, but he wasn't. He walked swiftly away from his chambers and down to the castle stables. He hitched up his horse and sighed, he threw some extra supplies that were in the stables into his knapsack. He tied that to the side of the horse and then mounted.

The horse took off into the lands beyond Gondor.

Legolas lay in his bed, trying to pass time. He felt a stirring in his heart, like his claimed man was coming for him, but he could hardly bear to think thoughts like that. Legolas turned on his side and hugged a pillow, he knew Aragorn would never come for him; Aragorn was in love with Arwen, not him. Legolas choked on his own tears, he felt like an over emotional teenage girl right now, not that he knew how teenage girls in the Elven world felt. He knew the bond was becoming stronger, he felt alone and helpless. He wanted his love by his side, not away in a kingdom. He knew they had to be apart though, it was for the best after all…

**Short I know…but I have slight writers block :/**

**Read and Review anyways, I promise this will get better.**


End file.
